Define Hero
by gabriel blessing fake
Summary: Naofumi Iwatani did not know what to expect when he found himself in a room surrounded by robe wearing men with unknown shield to his arm.


This can be found in GB's Anti-Writers Block Thread from The Mechanics of In Flight forum page 96. topic/88086/81161745/96/Anti-Writers-Block

 **The Real Author's Notes behind this story.**

 **Ignoring the usual shenanigans of the usual trolls, I know that I said I was planning on working on some more BtOG, but I ended up, as is my fashion, getting distracted by a variety of things. Things like, oh, the 2014 reproduction of F/sn UBW that I had no idea was planned until I accidentally stumbled on one of the fight scenes posted on youtube. Or like finally settling down to see what the hell RWBY was supposed to be about. Or, most recently, wondering what the heck this 'Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari' was supposed to be.**

 **So, yeah. Still nothing on that front. I did end up doing some minor blurbs that never got off the ground, such as an IS/SAO crossover, as well as what would have been a time travel HdXd that would have centered around a big brother/Ise with a little sister/Ophis. Both of those might end up seeing more attention someday, but I for now, I'm more interested in Tate no Yuusha.**

 **For those who don't know, it's about four guys who get summoned to a world with video game like physics to be the legendary heroes of their assorted weapons, those being the sword, spear, bow, and shield. However, the poor sap who gets summoned for the shield ends up being summoned to a country that historically despises the shield, and within three days he ends up being penniless, stripped of all his belongings, framed for r*pe, and then targeted for discrimination by pretty much everyone around him, all while he is completely unable to level up since as the hero of the shield he has zero offensive power and is unable to actually beat any of even the opening field monsters.**

 **Naturally, with a premise like that, I found myself sitting up and scratching my chin. It's certainly not the traditional take on the whole 'summoned hero' meme, that much was for sure.**

 **From there, watching as the main character slowly becomes a borderline villain protagonist who's power is fueled by his absolute hatred for the world, who only uses slaves since they no longer have the ability to betray him, and will gladly laugh at the misfortune of others was pretty interesting. It helps that translation speed is actually fairly quick, probably due to the shortness of chapters. It's on baka-tsuki if you're interested in trying it out.**

 **So, anyway, like I said, with that in mind I found a bit of muse. No guarantee if this next little blurb will ever be followed up on, and its mostly written for giggles, but here's what's been floating around in my head for the last couple of days. I'm trying to write in the same style as the original, which was apparently a phone novel, so the format might be unfamiliar. It makes for an interesting experience in any case.**

Define 'Hero'

 _ **Part One**_

"Please, brave heroes! Please, won't you save this world!"

Eh? Eeeeeh!

What is this outrageous like development! More, actually, what is this kind of clichéd line?

I, who had been enjoying a leisurely college life due to various family circumstances, had stopped by my usual store to browse for new eroge. However, while I was looking, I had come across a strange book. It looked strange and old, and was titled 'Four Heavenly Weapons' Manual'. It had been an interesting book, though a bit strange, about four heroes with four weapons: the sword, the spear, the bow, and the shield.

Come to think of it, does a shield actually count as a weapon?

Anyway, I had been reading it while interested, and had made it through the stories of the users of swords, spears, and bows. However, for some reason, the section dedicated to the Hero of the Shield had been blank, and while I had been thinking about it my thoughts had grown hazy.

And before I knew it, I had shown up here, in a brick room surrounded by robe wearing men.

Wait. Why was a shield stuck to my arm?

It was while I was thinking such things, that a man bowing so low as to kiss the ground explained the circumstances. Apparently, this world was in some kind of trouble, and so they had performed a sacred summoning in order to draw fourth four heroes who would be able to fight against the danger and save the world.

What kind of lame web novel-esque train of thought was that?

Still, I found myself at least interested in this kind of development…

"The world is facing a global state of crisis. Heroes, please lend us your strength!" the old man finished his explanation while I was thinking, and was bowing as he asked for our help.

"Well, this is a bit sudden…"

"Okay."

"Hoh? Interesting. For heroes to be needed so strongly… Well, it is the role of heroes to do so."

"…You have to be freaking kidding me. Again? Really? Again? I thought I was done with this kind of bull."

Ehhhhh!

While I had been getting engrossed in the story, the other three seemed to be treating this so casually. All of them, adjusting so easily? And now two of them, the ones who agreed were giving me curious looks while the one who seemed upset was just grinding his teeth and palming his head.

Was I the only one who was a unprepared to be in these circumstances? Two of the other three seemed used to it, and the last seemed more resigned than anything else.

These guys all seemed so comfortable, I feel like I lost at something a bit to them…

"Well, first I'd like you all to have an audience with the king. We can discuss the situation in depth then." The representative of the robed men seemed pleased about something.

"I look forward to hearing about the situation, and will help in any way I can."

"Ha! A king! Well then, let's see what I have to work with."

"I just want this over with. Tell me the clear conditions and then get out of my way."

Gah! What an accepting bunch! Was I the only one who was still unsure?

We were led through many hallways, and one of them had many windows. I looked on a village that seemed something out of medieval Europe. Mesmerized, all too soon we were at the audience chamber.

"I am the king of this country, Aultcray, the thirty second ruler of Melromarc. Heroes, raise your heads."

I wasn't even looking down! For some reason, I feel like punching this bastard. Before me was what looked like a prideful grandpa. I wasn't going to go about licking boots, that much was for sure.

"Now, let me explain the situation…"

To summarize the king's story.

There is a prophecy predicting the end of this world. The world will be assaulted by waves of calamity that will one day turn everything to ruin. To save the world, these waves must be repelled in order to disperse them.

There seems to be some kind of hourglass that can somehow predict when these waves will come. Originally, the residents of this country hadn't been too concerned, but then the hourglass finished counting down and the first wave appeared. A dimension crack appeared, and from it hordes of hideous and brutal demons poured out. Though adventurers and soldiers managed to repel it, they were not without casualties. It was predicted that the next wave would be even more powerful.

It was a worst case scenario for them. At this rate, a disaster could not be prevented.

Well, that was the basics anyway.

Also, for some reason, it looks like our armaments were somehow able to translate languages. What a convenient ability!

"I see. If that is the situation, then it can't be helped. I will do all I can."

"And I suppose we have to do this, alone, without help? Or is there more you can offer?"

"So this is the extent of the backstory? Fine, I'll find out the rest through quests."

What a strange bunch! One agrees without thinking, another starts to probe for benefits, and the last doesn't seem to even care!

Hey, you guys. Aren't you secretly happy about the situation?

Well, I suppose I can take advantage of this situation as well…

The king sent a vessel a glance. "Of course, we planned on rewarding you as well, Heroes."

I start to make a guts pose, but since the other three didn't I decided not to.

Still, jackpot!

"I've already made arrangements to aid your cause with money. And of course, since the Heroes will be saving the world, I've prepared a fitting place for you all to sleep."

"Thank you. A night's sleep before beginning is greatly appreciated."

"Haha! You think we can be tamed so easily? Still, it's a place to start."

"Ugh. I'd prefer to hurry up and get this over with, but a chance to read the manual before I start is probably the better idea."

I think it's going to take a bit of time before I start understanding these people.

"Well then, Heroes. Let me hear your names."

"I am called Emiya Shirou. I'm twenty one. Please treat me kindly."

The Hero of the Bow spoke. My first impression is of some kind of rogue. Tall and slightly tanned, he has red hair that is sprinkled with white. Was he involved in something stressful to be going grey so young?

He looks like the kind of person that you would want to be careful of, but so far he has been the most polite and willing to help this world.

He looks like a lean ranger, an archer through and through.

"My turn then? Very well. I am called Cao Cao. Eighteen. I look forward to seeing what this world has to offer."

The Hero of the Spear chimed in. First impressions: tall and broad shouldered, charming grin, confident disposition. The airs of a charming ne'er do well. Someone who would get you in to trouble, but you'd have fun while doing it.

So far, he seems to be having the most fun while making the most demands. Also, he seemed really comfortable with his spear, having it across his shoulders casually.

He looks like a charming leader, the kind people will follow without question.

"I have no intention of sharing my name. If you need to call me something, call me Kirito."

The Hero of the Sword. First impression: a pretty boy who if you put them in girls clothes you would have a perfect trap, dark hair, dark eyes, and dark attitude. This guy, he seemed the least happy to be here.

Out of everyone, he looks the unhappiest, and by his words he seems very eager to save the world as quickly as possible, but not because he actually cares about the world. Maybe he has a reason to be resentful for being summoned or something?

Right. I guess its my turn now.

"And finally, my name is Iwatani Naofumi, age twenty and a university student."

The king just casually looked past me. A weird feeling hit my spine.

"Shirou, Cao, and Kirito, hmmm?"

"My liege, you forgot about me."

"Oh, sorry Naofumi-dono."

That weird feeling again. Seriously old man, don't forget about me when I'm the most recent introduction.

"Now then, everyone please confirm your status. As a matter of fact, I would like all of you to check for yourselves."

Status? Just what does that mean?

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the term, at least in the context you are using it, your majesty." Trust Shirou to say politely what I was thinking.

"If you look at the corner of your vision, you should see an icon. Either you can either concentrate on it, or swipe your hand through it." It was Kirito who answered as though the answer should be obvious.

I moved my hand like he said, and with a 'pi-kon' a game like menu appeared.

Iwatani Naofumi.

Occupation: Hero of the Shield.

Equipment: Small shield (Legendary Armament), parallel world clothes.

Level 1.

Skills: None.

Magic: None.

So in this world, one's strength can be represented through various numbers, and one's prowess can be raised through those numbers. Interesting.

"Well, I suppose everyone starts somewhere." (Shirou)

"Ha! Just level one? Still, levels aren't the only way to represent strength you know." (Cao Cao)

"I'll have to investigate what the margin of safety should be." (Kirito)

"From now on, Brave Heroes, venture forth and so that you may hone your bodies and strengthen your legendary armaments!" (King)

"Legendary this, legendary that." Cao Cao swung his spear in high spirits. "In the end, it's the Heroes that wield them that make the weapons strong. It is the hero that wields the weapon, not the weapon that makes the hero!"

That was a passionate statement from the Hero of the Spear. Still, I found myself excited, like the spring time of youth welling up with emotions. A dream of excitement and adventure, all waiting to begin. The hope of what the future might bring surges!

"So then are we all going to form a party?" (Naofumi)

"Brave Heroes, please hold a moment. Before you begin, you much recruit your companions and venture forth separately.) (King)

"Huh? That, seems a bit different from what I was expecting." (Shirou)

Again, the Hero of the Bow seems to be saying what I'm thinking before I have the chance. Wasn't it the case that the legendary heroes should form a party? Isn't that the usual premise of games in this game like world?

"Allow me to prepare your comrades. It is getting quite late. Rest for the night, and prepare to depart on your journey in the morning." (King)

And so, saying our thanks, we all departed to rest in the rooms while the king prepared for the next day.

 **No, this is not my story. This is the real gabriel blessing's unpublished story that I wanted to share with GB's fans since that person left the writing for 3 years.**


End file.
